Here's To The Night
by shadetertiary
Summary: An interesting story where friends conspire against characters for an ever so fun kareoke night...:) And chapter 3 is up, good or bad you must find out for yourself.
1. Intro To the Madness

Disclaimer- We do not own Harry Potter. Or the song that we have put in this chapter (we're actually very happy to NOT own that...)  
  
jokester- Hello, and welcome to our stupid fic where we pointlessly torture the characters of Harry Potter. Who is we? This is my best friend, goodcharlotte'sgurl.  
  
goodcharlotte'sgurl- Why hello, and welcome to our hall of unbearable pain, not to mention torture, that we inflict on our fave characters.  
  
jokester- Yes yes yes. Anyways, we've gained access to the Hogwarts Castle, and Dumbledore has consented to let us run a kareoke night *grins evilly*. This could be fun...  
  
gc'sgurl- At least for us. I doubt the singers will enjoy it, however the more THEY hate it, the more WE love it!  
  
jokester- Oh yes. Now, who should be our first victim?  
  
gc'sgurl- Decisions, decisions. I think that magic's "Prince of Darkness" should be first...  
  
jokester- Awww, do we really have to torture him? I don't want the poor guy to suffer. Too much.  
  
gc'sgurl- That's because you *love* him! Okay, who should go then?  
  
jokester- I DO NOT *LOVE* HIM! But, I do say we should torture someone else...Why not start with Snape?  
  
gc'sgurl- ohhh, I like where this is going...Snape fans, leave now!  
  
jokester- *gets on magical mike* Professer Severus Snape, please come to the platform now.  
  
Snape- NEVER. This is a childish game that should cause me to deduct points from your house.  
  
jokester- Otay then, Snape has officially lost it. We are NOT Hogwarts students, Professor. Anyways...here is Snape, singing...  
  
gc'sgurl- I think that it should be...you know...  
  
jokester- Ah, yes of course. Are you REALLY thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
gc'sgurl- That depends. What are you thinking?  
  
Snape- What are you two talking about? I refuse to participate in this nonsense!  
  
gc'sgurl- Do you EVER shut up?  
  
Snape- Of course I do! Besides, I'm a Professer, and I do not need to be treated with such disrespect...  
  
jokester- Well, THAT point was just proven. I'm thinking...*whispers in gc'sgurls ear*  
  
gc'sgurl- *laughs evilly* Mwuahahaha...I think that this will be, er, interesting.  
  
jokester- Now, to add another evil bit of fun...*calls to Snape sweetly* Oh Snape, would you like a drink before you go on?  
  
Snape- No. I'm not going on.  
  
gc'sgurl- *flutters eyelashes* Oh, please, Snapey? Just have a drink, sing a song, it's all good, clean *cough* fun.  
  
Snape- DON'T CALL ME SNAPEY.  
  
jokester- just take a drink...  
  
Snape- *grumbles* Fine. *swallows Veritasserum*  
  
jokester- *whispers to hall* We have him now! *back on magical mike* Okay, Snape will be singing...  
  
gc'sgurl- You sure you ready for this?  
  
jokester- Oh, one more matter of business. Who would you like to dedicate this song to, Snapey?  
  
Snape- *shouts out as words magically appear in his memory* Minerva McGonagall. *slaps hand over mouth* WHAT THE F*** WAS IN THAT DRINK?!?!?!  
  
jokester- Now, now, Snapey, calm down. We don't want to scare away the children...*laughs evilly* Although it might be too late...  
  
gc'sgurl- *nods, an evil smile appearing* tee hee...Anyways, this is Severus Snape singing...  
  
jokester- One of the worst songs to ever grace our ears...(no offense, Shakira)...OBJECTION TANGO! *hall bursts into laughter*  
  
Snape- ~It's not her fault that she's so irrisistable~  
*smiles seductively at Minerva, who's eyes bulge out*  
  
Minerva- If only I had known he felt that way...  
  
jokester- *sniggers* Can YOU feel the love tonight? (Oh, good song idea...) hahaha  
  
gc'sgurl- Do you really want me to answer that?  
  
Snape- *starts disco dancing*  
~But all the damage she's caused is unfixable~  
  
jokester- This is SO WRONG...  
  
Minerva- Shut up, you, I want to hear what Sevvy has to say to me. *swoons*  
  
gc'sgurl- OH MI GOD! Old people in 'luv'!  
  
jokester- Scawy. Vewwwwy scawwy.  
  
Snape- ~Every twenty seconds you repeat his name,  
But when it comnes to me, You don't care  
If I'm alive or dead~  
  
Minerva- *sobs* Oh, but I DO care! Don't die!  
  
jokester- OHMYGOD. Now I'm REALLY scared...But yet, I'm also amused.  
  
gc'sgurl- Blech! I'm just revolted. I'm gonna hurl if they start kiss-er-snogging.  
  
jokester- *shudders* Gag me!  
  
Snape- ~So objection! I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother~  
  
jokester- Oh God I'd hope not.  
  
gc'sgurl- That would make this even MORE scary! Not to mention, Snape would be a girl...  
  
Snape- *shoots glare over to table*   
~But you don't even bother.  
Objection! I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango.  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way, I've got to get away!~ *starts to tango with thin air*  
  
jokester- *paling* Can we stop this now?  
  
Minerva- No, I want to listen!  
  
jokester- Excuse me...*retches*  
  
gc'sgurl- Our plan backfired! They are loving this, and WE want to barf.  
  
jokester- Well, I don't exactly WANT to, but I don't seem to have a choice. Oh well, I'm sure it will get better. For US, I mean. *sniggers*  
  
gc'sgurl- I hope so! Should we let Snape continue?  
  
Minerva- You better, or I'll turn you into a monkey.  
  
gc'sgurl- Geez, fiesty ain't she?  
  
jokester- Being a monkey couldn't be THAT bad...  
  
Snape- ~Next to his cheap silicon I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about~  
  
Minerva- *shimmies up to Snape* Oh yes, let's see what you're about baby.  
  
jokester- *screams* I did NOT just hear that...  
  
gc'sgurl- MY VIRGIN EARS!!!  
  
Snape/Minerva- ~Objection! I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection! I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way, no no no no no.  
I wish, there was a chance for  
You and me  
I wish, You couldn't find a   
Place to be.  
Away from here.........!  
This is pathetic~  
  
jokester- I agree.  
  
gc'sgurl- Me too.  
  
Minerva- ~And sardonic~  
  
gc's gurl- What the hell?  
  
Snape/Minerva- ~It's sadistic and psychotic~  
  
jokester- WE'RE psychotic for starting this...  
  
Snape- ~Tango is not for three~  
  
Minerva- ~Was never meant to be~  
  
Together- ~But you can try it, rehearse it, or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Oh don't you count on me BOY!~  
  
jokester- *groans* It's almost over...  
  
Together- ~Objection! I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection! I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way, I've got to get away!~  
  
jokester- Well, um, that was, interesting...  
  
gc'sgurl- A bit surreal...you never think it will happen to you..I'm scarred for life.  
  
jokester- As am I.  
  
Snape- Um, headmaster, could you excuse Minerva and I fron the rest of this? *Minerva giggles*  
  
Dumbledore- I suppose Severus.  
  
jokester- *turns away* Well, all, please review that piece of um...strange...art.   
  
gc'sgurl- We hoped you liked it, and look out for chappy two. 


	2. She Should Have Known

Disclaimer- No own Harry Potter. No own song. No more stupid diclaimer. Bye!  
  
jokester- Well, welcome again, all, and thank you to our reviewer, chickabiddy, for totally confusing all of us.  
  
gc'sgurl-*gurgle*  
  
jokester- Um, yes, that's right...Anyways, I'd like to know what exactly Lesley Neilson movies are...but anyways...well, thanks to our other reviewer! Glad you enjoyed it. Actually, you inspired us, Evil Willow. Now, for our next victim of torture...  
  
gc'sgurl- Hmmm. What do you think?  
  
jokester- Let's torture the star of all of this madness.  
  
Harry- *gulps*  
  
gc'sgurl- hee hee. This is going to be fun. For us.   
  
jokester- Well, the song I have selected can be taken many different ways. Being that we have now subjected most of the characters in here to a drink of Veritasserum, I think it's safe to ask this question...Who would you like to dedicate this song to, Harry?  
  
Harry- *dumbfounded by the lyrics rapidly arranging themselves in his brain* Professer Trelawny. *Trelawny gasps*  
  
jokester- Didn't know that was coming Professer? Shame, shame.  
  
gc'sgurl- Oh yes, what a shame. Anyways this is Harry Potter,singing "Die Another Day"  
  
jokester- Told you this was one that could be interpreted many ways...  
  
Harry- ~I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now~  
  
~I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day~  
  
~I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day~  
  
jokester- Ha! He's telling that Professer off. Hehehe...  
  
gc'sgurl -*choking on her giggles* Watch out Madonna.  
  
Harry-~Sigmund Freud  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this~  
  
~I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now~  
  
~Uh, uh~  
  
jokester- *giggles* That's amusing to say the least...  
  
Harry- ~I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go~  
  
jokester- Hear that, Trewlany? He's not gonna die yet. He's going to LIVE! Just thought I'd let you know, since you seem to be having some *cough* inner eye *cough* problems.  
  
Trelawny- *glares at jokester*   
  
gc'sgurl- *smiling haughtily at Trelawny* Didn't see THAT coming, did ya?  
  
Harry- ~For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go~  
  
~I'm gonna avoid the cliche  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my body now~  
  
~I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day~  
  
~I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go~  
  
jokester- *rolling on floor laughing* I told you this was going to become fun! Trelawny, watch yourself. We're onto you.  
  
Harry-~Uh, uh~  
  
jokester- OH MI GOD I'm dying here! (or should I wait...)  
  
~I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day~  
  
~Another day!~  
  
gc'sgurl- That was great. Lets give him a round *only gets so far before bursting into another fit of giggles*  
  
Trelawny- Well, what can I say. I knew he was going to do that...  
  
jokester- *still rolling on the ground laughing* Oh, sure, sure...We believe THAT one.  
  
Harry- Erm, can I go now?  
  
jokester- Sure! Let's give Harry a round of applause! *entire hall claps, minus Trelawny*  
  
gc'sgurl- Okay, well come back soon for round 3. See you guys later.  
  
jokester- Can't WAIT for the next victim...tee hee. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Keep It Coming, Star

Disclaimer- Yeah, yeah, yeah, we don't own any of Harry Potter.  
  
gc'sgurl- Welcome again to Hogwarts Castle.  
  
jokester- Thank you v-ron, for your, erm, insightful review. By the way, you making fun of my 'otay' thing wasn't really all that funny...  
  
gc'sgurl- hmm.  
  
jokester- Looks like our other host is currently kinda dead. And Kerbi and Evil Willow, many thankies to you also.   
  
gc'sgurl- Uh huh! Thanks.  
  
jokester- Are you ready for some more kareoke? Our last contestant provided some great amusement for all.  
  
gc'sgurl- Who should we torture now? *raises eyebrows*  
  
jokester- As usual, you make ME come up with them.  
  
gc'sgurl- Fine! I'll choose. How about Ron?  
  
jokester- All right. How about one the girls will remember forever.  
  
gc'sgurl- They won't really remember it forever. After about five minutes they'll go back to Harry. Which is kinda sad.  
  
jokester- Too true, too true. But anyways, I've got a song idea.  
  
gc'sgurl- Uh oh, do I wanna know?  
  
jokester- Actually, I think you might like this one. It involves Ron trying to rap.  
  
gc'sgurl- I love it already.  
  
jokester- How's about Bump, bump, bump? *Ron blushes* Ah, looks like he's heard that one already.  
  
gc'sgurl- I guess so.  
  
jokester- Otay, Ron, get over here. *Ron walks to stage*  
  
Ron- ~I'm sendin' this one out  
To all the ladies all over the world  
All those sexy mama's  
C'mon c'mon and c'mon now  
As we proceed, to give you what you need (yea)  
You know I like it when your body go   
(Bump, bump, bump)  
Bad Boy, Here we go  
Yo O talk to 'em playa~  
  
gc'sgurl- I didn't know he had it in him!  
  
jokester- Apparently neither did Lavender...  
  
Lavender- *sitting, gaping at the boy she's crushed on for years*  
  
Ron- ~I like ya little sexy style  
Love it when you getting wild  
Girl in the club with me  
(I'm over here, let me talk to you for a minute  
I need to tell you something)  
Girl you need to be in magazines  
Wear a crown on your head cause you a Ghetto Queen  
Like bling bling bling (uh, you fine girl)  
The way you shaking that sexy a**~  
  
Lavender- Wow, I never knew I could like this kind of music...  
  
jokester- Uh oh, this better not be a parallel episode.  
  
gc'sgurl- I sure hope not!  
  
Ron- ~Your body shaped like an hour glass  
Baby we need to spend some time (yea, let's do it y'all)  
I wanna get you to myself  
Me and nobody else  
And do the things we do  
Baby there is something that I need from you~  
  
jokester- Now I'm curious...  
  
gc'sgurl- Really? Cuz I don't wanna know.  
  
Ron- ~Baby turn around   
And let me see that sexy body go  
Bump, bump, bump   
  
gc'sgurl- Oh! I like this song...  
  
jokester- *laughs* Yes, this seems to be good.  
  
Ron- ~(That is all I want to see  
Baby show me, show me)~  
  
~Baby turn around   
And let me see that sexy body go  
Bump, bump, bump   
(The way you're throwing that thing at me  
I can't take it baby)~  
  
jokester- Wow. Lavender's not the only one who appears to be in shock.   
  
Parvati- *gaping* Oh GOD wow. I see why you like him Lavender.  
  
Lavender- Get off my guy!  
  
gc'sgurl- Fiesty, aren't they?  
  
Ron- ~I love the way you teasin me   
Gonna have to stop pleasing me  
While we're on this floor   
(Stop teasin me baby, I want you)  
Ooh yea, you're kicking it round and round   
I love the way you put it down   
You're makin me scream for more  
(Gimme more, don't stop, c'mon)  
Put ya 2-way next to mine   
Baby hit me anytime  
You and me behind closed doors  
You about to be my main squeeze~  
  
jokester- Um, okay, I think we just lost our PG rating.  
  
gc'sgurl- I'd say so. Oh, I think Harry's jealous...  
  
jokester- Wow. I've never seen anyone get that green with envy.  
  
gc'sgurl- I have. Ron.  
  
jokester- Yes, I suppose so. Well, our little Harry is just going to have to learn to share the spotlight isn't he?  
  
gc'sgurl- This will take years of therapy for Harry to get over.  
  
Lavender- OHMIGOD! Look at what he's doing now!  
  
Ron- *grabs Parvati as a sobbing Lavender tries not to look*  
  
gc'sgurl- We definitely just lost our PG rating.  
  
jokester- Well, that's not our fault. *shakes finger at stage* Bad Ron.  
  
gc'sgurl- *nods in agreement* Tsk tsk.  
  
Ron- *starts freaking with Parvati, who actually seems to enjoy herself*  
~Take trips, cop shinny things  
Girl just come with   
Dance for nothin mami   
Plans to take her by me  
Get on the floor   
Make it bump more, shake it mami  
Let's ride I'm ya Clyde you can be my Bonnie  
See you the type for me   
Mami, so right for me  
Man she can move it  
Love when she dance to the music   
Make me wanna stand like a pool stick  
Hands is the smoothest  
Just a simple touch make me lose it  
Girl that's enough stop movin'  
Now bump that, I pump that  
Girl bring it to me bump that  
I wanna that girl sing it wit me like  
La la-la la-la la la la, La la-la la-la la la la ~  
  
jokester- Um, sounds like lack of words from artists. Oh, and I think we went beyond losing our PG rating. Soon, there goes the PG-13!   
  
gc'sgurl- Where are our standards?  
  
jokester- Mine are right here. In fact, me thinks I should stop watching now.   
  
Ron- ~So let's do it again mami  
You and a friend mami  
Money ain't a thing   
Look, what I gotta spend mami?  
Put up ya hands for me  
That's how you dance for me  
Shake it like ya can hunnie  
Take it from your man mami, yea~  
  
~Baby turn around   
And let me see that sexy body go  
Bump, bump, bump   
(That is all I want to see  
Baby show me, show me)~  
  
Lavender- Why Parvati? *tears stream down her face*  
  
Ron- *lets go of Parvati, grabs Lavender*  
~Baby turn around   
And let me see that sexy body go  
Bump, bump, bump   
(The way you're throwing that thing at me  
I can't take it baby)~  
  
~You know I like it when your body go (yea)  
Bump, bump, bump   
(C'mon, don't stop let's go, let's go)~  
  
jokester- Well, I have a feeling SHE won't be any time soon.  
  
gc'sgurl- Blech. *gurgle*  
  
Ron- ~Baby turn around   
And let me see that sexy body go  
Bump, bump, bump~  
  
~C'mon, let's go  
C'mon, let's go  
And another one~  
  
jokester- I'm sorry, but if he kept asking, that girl would probably go all night. *slaps forehead* Bad thought!  
  
gc'sgurl- I think we're pushing the R rating...  
  
jokester- *laughs* I dunno if it's THAT bad...but it sure is bad. I promise, we won't be doing too much more of the wrong stuff. But these corrupt characters from magical worlds always seem to take things the wrong way! *gags as group of girls scream and faint*  
  
Ron- ~You know I like it when your body go (and another one)  
Bump, bump, bump~  
  
~C'mon, it's "pandemonium!" baby  
Let's go, yea~  
  
Lavender- *sighs* It's over.  
  
Ron- *sighs too* I suppose so. Now Harry will be the superstar again.  
  
jokester- Um, maybe that's a good thing. At least he doesn't use his fame to be PERVERTED.  
  
gc'sgurl- *silent*  
  
jokester- Ooh, whatcha thinking?  
  
gc'sgurl- I'm thinkin' that we never should have started this.  
  
Jokester- *laughs evilly* But people, read and review, and we'll keep going...it's actually rather entertaining.  
  
gc'sgurl- Too entertaining. 


End file.
